Reckless Abandon
by ChibiAllie12
Summary: Black has a job to do and a lot of people keep slowing him down. He might like it, though. He'll decide on the way. Darkfallen/San'layn x Night Elf. Dark humor, adventure, romance. Rated M for sex & violence. The usual!


**This is a fic that has been sitting in my phone for years and the first chapter has been pretty much done for about as long lmao. All of my stories will actually connect together (I have known this for a long time but haven't progressed with them) and this one is really just me playing with dark humor and characters with no morals. It's gonna be awesome. I don't own WoW! Enjoy! -Allie**

* * *

Reckless Abandon

Chapter 1-

The Man in Black

"Well, Black. You've come-through once again. Great job, what would I do without you?" An apparently high ranking undead man slapped Black on the back and handed him a thick envelope with a nasty grin. Black's expression was stoic.

"I've never seen you smile, what's up your ass, huh?" The undead man spoke as he rifled through a large stack of papers. When Black didn't reply, the man paused and looked over his shoulder at him. "Oh well, either way I'm very satisfied with you since you've arrived at the Undercity. I'm surprised someone as new to the business as you are is so capable of these challenging missions. Keep it up. Aha!"

Black's employer held up a folded paper with glee and began to walk back to his favorite employee. "Here's your next assignment. You've proven yourself enough to be able to handle this one, in my opinion. You're to find, and bring back a student of Tyrande. She has been reported to be making poisons and potions only the undead know of. Bring her here alive, and you'll be rewarded accordingly." He handed Black the paper.

Black spoke for the first time during their meeting:

"She?"

Black's employer raised his eyebrows. "What? Not one for doing women in?"

Black scowled, his voice strained: "I'll do it."

Black's employer grinned, his rotten teeth showing behind his decaying lips. "Good deal, be back on time. But like I have to tell you that, right?" He chuckled and turned from Black, waving him off. "Good luck! Oh, and remember to keep your face hidden, we don't need an uprising."

Black grunted and turned on his heels, quickly unfolding the paper and reading diligently, his glowing red eyes casting a crimson light onto the brown parchment.

 _Erudessa Stargaze is known to reside in Teldrassil. She is a pupil of Tyrande, and spends most of the day in Darnassus._

 _-seemingly young_

 _-priestess_

 _-unmarried_

 _-family unknown_

 _Must be returned alive._

The letter was unsigned. Black lowered the paper and continued to walk with determination towards his patiently waiting undead mount. When he reached it, it startled slightly then let out a strange ghostly grunt. Its eyes were aflame and its skull was adorned with two horns. It was covered with a purple cloth, but under it you could see its flaming hooves.

Black gripped its mane and hoisted himself onto its back in one swift motion, then directed it towards a large archway and into the maze that are the Undercity tunnels.

* * *

A loud groan rattled Black's ribs and his mount hung its head low as they stood beside each other waiting for the Horde zeppelin to Orgrimmar to complete its journey. Neither of them were fond of heights, nor crowds. Black did not expect there to be so many people on this particular zeppelin at such an odd time of night. He had left the Undercity at about three in the morning, doubtful that anyone would be on the flight as well; was he ever wrong.

A large variety of folk were aboard the boat, the reason, however, Black did not know. He kept his hood low over his face and watched a group of female blood elves from the shadows. They sat cross-legged in a circle, watching their small companion pets battle playfully. Once one was knocked out, one of the girls groaned in exaggeration and passed a few silver coins into another friend's hand. This went on for an hour or so.

Black started to drift off with his head on his mount's shoulder, hands still gripped at the sheathed daggers on his sides.

The undead horse startled suddenly and lifted its head up very quickly, flinging Black off and into defense mode. He made a disgruntled noise and whipped out his daggers so fast they almost sparked. Standing in a ready position, he glanced around, his hood no longer covering his face.

Everyone else on board froze and at first, were only shocked by his random outburst; but after a few seconds of realization, they began to pull out their weapons as well.

Black quickly sheathed his daggers and held his hands up in front of him. "There is no need for that…" He said with a raspy voice. Nobody lowered their weapons. They all continued to stare in confusion and fear at Black's strange appearance. "I am on your side." He spoke softly, but loud enough to be heard.

One of the blood elves from before had a horrified expression on her face while she asked: "…What are you?"

Black smiled strangely.

"A friend." He replied.

The girl's face softened and she slowly relaxed her posture. Her friends followed with caution, as did the rest of the passengers after a moment of pondering. Once Black felt safe again, he reached behind his long elven ears and pulled his hood over his head, hoisted himself onto the wall of the zeppelin, and stared at the large yellow moon with his mount blocking the curious looks of the others aboard.

* * *

"Hey, wait up a minute! Sir!"

Black held back from flicking his mount's reigns and taking off into the darkness of Durotar. He straddled his mount as it fussed and jerked in showing its eagerness to stretch its legs. He turned the horse around to see the young blood elf from before jogging toward him with a long staff strapped her back. He fixed a stern look on his face to appear intimidating. Whether it worked or not became clear quickly. She caught up to him and panted as she looked up into his red eyes. Her pink lips were slightly parted and looked damp.

"Can I ask you something, sir?" The girl said with a strained expression. Black started trying to find ways to explain what he was; after a few seconds of him remaining silent, she continued anyway:

"Do you think I could catch a ride with you? I don't have the money for a mount, man." With a big grin, she conjured a small table with strudels and glasses of water. "I'll give you a snack in payment."

Black stared at the table with squinted eyes and a 'what the fuck?' face.

"Don't make that face, it's a reasonable payment in my opinion." She gestured for him to come down from his mount and sit with her. Completely surprised, Black lifted his leg over his mount and slid off onto the ground. He stared at her eager face as he went to sit across the table from her and wondered what she was planning to do to him.

Once he sat down, she took a drink from the glass of water and spoke quietly: "Now… I'd like to make you a deal…" Black gently picked up his own glass and took a swig. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like a ride to Ashenvale. Are you heading that way as well?" She smiled and watched him over her glass. He nodded.

"Well, if you help me get there, I won't ask questions. I'll keep my mouth shut. I'll even please you to your heart's desire- if that's something you would want." Black's glowing eyes widened as he listened to her proposal. Once she was finished, he stared at her and she smiled back. With a sly smirk, she added: "I'd basically be the ideal girlfriend." With a heartfelt laugh, she glanced at her glass and Black watched the water swirl into red wine. He gave her a frown and pushed back his hood to show his face.

"You're not afraid of me?" He said sternly. She scanned his face, looking at his pale, dead skin, bright red eyes, and long fair colored hair. He was risen, but not a death knight or undead. His ears were long and became dark at the tips, like frostbite. Despite his undead look, he was not unattractive. Instead of answering him, she asked: "What is your name?"

Black stared at her. "It's Black." A snarky grin came over her face at his response.

"How'd you get that name?" The elf asked.

"It has been given to me for many reasons; one being my personality." Black smirked at her and she giggled into her wine glass. "I see. That's pretty cheesy, ya know." Black shrugged at her while seriously wondering why this chick was flirting with him. To get shit out of him?

A silence fell between them for a few seconds before Black spoke again "Are you going to tell me yours?" She smiled at him and set her glass down on the small table that hovered in front of them.

"I wasn't going to until you asked," Her body language was fluid and relaxed, making Black ever more uncomfortable.

"It's Rane" she said quietly.

"Alright, Rane. I'll take you to Ashenvale, but no further than that." With that, Black stood from his position in the red dirt and turned to his mount. Rane also stood and with a quick flick of her hand, the floating table vanished along with the contents that rested atop it. As he mounted his horse, Black glanced sidelong at the blood elf. She noticed, nodded curtly, and held out her hand for assistance in climbing up. He grasped her hand and pulled her up easily behind him; her warmth against his back made him tense up. The whole situation was growing to be more and more unnerving for him.

* * *

Rane had fallen asleep against Black's back about an hour into The Barrens. Naturally, this gave him a lot of time to think, which was the usual. He preferred being alone simply because his job didn't allow for a multitude of friends. It wasn't terribly sad, however, because he didn't particularly like company. They talked too much and asked too many questions: "What are you?" "Where'd you come from?" "Why do you have a knife?" "Why are you stabbing me?". He was fine without it.

This blood elf was one of the few in his life that didn't cringe at or quickly look away from his face. Given, his life had not been very long. Black was risen by the Lich King within Icecrown Citadel and he spent every day "living" within it, whatever the term meant. He stood watch from the shadows, unaware he should've been bored out of his mind. It remained that way until a group of various heroes came into the citadel determined to kill The Big Ole L.K. It didn't go well for them and Black watched them die painfully. This, of course, sparked some sort of teen rebellion phase within him and he then realized he was bored out of his mind. Black discreetly ran away from the Citadel, and by ran, he meant sneaking out a back door. Not surprisingly, most undead guys are pretty dumb and aren't that good at standing watch.

Black often pondered on the varying intelligence levels of the monsters the Lich King brought to life. It was strange that even in undeath, there were cliques. Black was brought into existence and did not question it or his situation, yet he managed to "wake up" soon after. Why didn't everyone wake up from their icy trance? Did Arthas just fall asleep or something and loosen his grip on Frostmourne slightly? That man probably never slept, though.

What was really strange was that the only time Black really had 'friends' was when he lived in the Citadel. Friends is a vastly loose term; almost as loose as Arthas' morals. While he stood guard day in and day out, he and other undead blood elves were stationed in groups. These groups consisted of rogues, priests, warriors, mages; a well-rounded group to dispatch a lot of try-hards quickly. They would have a conversation about once a week that went along the lines of "heal me!" and "back to positions!". Black was indifferent to it.

Time passed incredibly quickly while Black reminisced on his bleak 'childhood'. By the time he was done disassociating, they were already entering Ashenvale. Luckily, his mount was dead, and did not need breaks. Black glanced over his shoulder back at Rane. He could only see the top of her head. Black tugged on the reigns sharply, resulting in his steed trying its damnedest to halt its incessant running and its hooves leaving skid marks in the dirt. Rane's head fell backwards and then immediately forwards and slammed into Black's back. She made a very living noise which was a mixture of pure fear and snorting. Black smirked.

"Oh shit… are we here?" She said with one eye half open.

"Yes. So much for pleasing me until my heart's desire, huh?" Black began scooting his butt backwards in his saddle, inching Rane off his mount.

"Alright, I get it! I'm movin'." The blood elf slid down the side of the undead horse until her feet thudded against the ground. She turned to look up at him with… almost a sad expression, Black decided.

"Thank you for giving me a ride. Sorry I passed out." She said way too sincerely.

Black fidgeted in his seat. "It wasn't that much trouble. I am on a schedule though."

Rane stared up at him into his eyes. "Do you think we will meet again?" she said. Black looked ahead down the trail that led into the thick night elven woods of Ashenvale.

"If there is one thing I do not know, it is the future." With a flick of the reigns, the horse let out a fiery scream and took off into the darkness. Rane scrunched her nose.

"It wasn't that deep" she said under her breath before starting to walk slowly behind him.


End file.
